His Butler, Hunting - His Master, Frozen
by Bloodterfly
Summary: 'WHOOSH' the wind is howling, snow is falling, and Ciel Phantomhive and his butler are hunting a strange murderer in a cold, faraway city. An accident, an old maison and some fights later, Ciel apparently has became the next target of the killer. Can even Sebastian protect his master from something that's almost like... magic? XX A little SxC, nothing explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel was cold. And wet. And hungry. And in a very bad mood.  
'Are we almost there?' he asked, his eyes half-shut because of the wind.  
'Almost,' his butler answered, and the demon could only hide his smile. Only on occasions, he could tease his charge with the fact he was a human. 'Should I carry you, young master?'  
'Shut up,' the boy snarled. 'I can't believe those stupid horses couldn't go any further. Worthless animals.' Yes, he indeed was in a very bad mood. Oh, and then he tripped. Aaaand... he landed with his face in the snow. Not his best day, was it?  
Again, Sebastian had to hide his sadistic smile. But then he sighed, grabbed to boy and lifted him up until their faces were on the same height. Ciel's face dripped from the snow and he didn't look that happy.  
'You're slowing me down,' the butler said with a polite smile on his face. 'Allow me to carry you.'  
Ciel only gave in because he didn't want to trip again. At least, that's what he told himself.

The murderer almost killed thirty children. All in the same, strange way.  
The strange thing was the behaviour of the children before they disappeared. All of the children had felt dizzy and some had seen things that weren't there, according to the parents. Then they were just gone. The body always was found a couple days after that, always frozen to death, in the snow or in a lake.  
These weren't accidents. Ciel knew that because of the large numbers. He had to find out who was the murderer, and stop him from killing another child. Of course, Sebastian didn't like this, for his young master was also a child, and he knew the young earl had a talent for getting into trouble. But according to Ciel this was a good thing. He could act as bait, that was, if the murderer would target him. He wasn't the only kid in this huge town. But if it came to that, Sebastian could easily catch the culprit. At least, that's what Ciel said.  
Sebastian sighed. And once again, he had to do the heavy work.


	2. Chapter 2

'I want you to investigate at night,' the young earl said, while sitting on his bed. Sebastian was about to leave, but stood still now.

'Where do you want me to look?'

'Break into the police archives. Then go visit the various crime scenes. Tell me if you find anything in the morning.' He yawned and lay down under the thick blankets.

'Yes, my lord,' said the butler with a light bow, and he left the room.

Ciel had trouble falling asleep and thought about the case. It really was strange. How could a murderer work like this? Wás it a simple murderer? Or was it… Something not human? His head full of worries, he fell asleep and didn't wake until the window shattered into pieces with a giant 'BOOM!'.

While the earl was asleep, Sebastian jumped from roof to roof in search of the police headquarters of the city. The freezing wind blew in his face, but he barely noticed. In the archive, he found a list of crime scenes. It wasn't that useful. It was a list of the places where the children disappeared, and then a list of where the children were found. All ordinary places. But there was something… A report of some gentleman who had seen a suspicious man carrying a thing that could have been a young child. That place was near an abandoned maison, at the edge of the town. It was said it was a haunted house.

Sebastian smiled his famous smile. Heh – now then….

It was when he was about to leave that he sensed something. It was barely noticeable, but he knew that feeling.

His master was in danger.

With a sigh, he returned to the inn. He really couldn't leave the child alone for one night. Annoying humans.

Ciel woke from two things at the same time. One: the sound of a 'BOOM!' – an explosion near his window and the sound of hundreds of pieces of glass clattering against the walls. Two: something – of someone – that pulled him roughly out of his bed and against the wall behind the closet.

He was too shocked to scream or even open his eyes and simple waited until the noise faded away. Then he looked up, and he saw Sebastian with a bit of a frustrated look looking at him, his eyes centimeters from the boys' face, his arms around the small body, his gloved hand between the wall and his head, from when he prevented the earl's head hitting the wall.

They sat like that almost a minute, until Sebastian backed down, smiled and said: 'I deeply apologize, sir. But it seems we have to find another inn.'


End file.
